phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Take a Quiz
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = |international = |xd = June 22, 2009 |toon = }} When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his newfound celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy is going to be on a television commercial. Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and Stacy tells her about celebrity relationships. Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she'll be in Jeremy's league once more. Candace finds out that Phineas and Ferb are helping the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace tells Phineas that she will be the star of the game show. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair through the television set. Major Monogram tells Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something again. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it's a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace and Phineas tells her that she'll be competing against Buford. Perry enters Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells him about infomercials, and how much he wants to eliminate them. Candace and Buford start Round 1 of the quiz show. Phineas asks a question and Buford answers correctly. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford is in the lead. Stacy calls Candace and Candace answers, "Like what?" which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's old inventions. Candace and Buford battle it out as well, and Phineas announces that it's a physical challenge. Candace replies by saying, "This doesn't even make any sense!" which earns her a couple of hundred more points, which gets her on fire. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 200 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, see the game show. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question, and at the same moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates one of his inventions, causing almost everything in Phineas and Ferb's backyard to disappear, but using his Shrink-inator to shrink down the game show set. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over. He congratulates her and tells her that she's on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laugh it out. Songs Let's Take a Quiz (Song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line *"Well, I suppose we could call that the home version." (Referring to the shrunken down game show set) Whatcha doin'? Isabella: "Hey Candace, whatcha doin?" Candace: "Freaking out. What are you doing? Perry's entrance to his lair Through the television set. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Confirmed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh that this is not a fake episode. (Swampy Marsh Correspondence) * Corbin Bleu took part in this episode as the voice of Coltrane, a friend of Jeremy. Continuity *When Phineas announces the contestants, he mentions about Candace's wild parsnip allergy and Buford has a spot for goldfish. (AKA Biff) (Jerk De Soeil and Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) Allusions References Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction